


Sweet Revenge

by misura



Category: Quacks (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Patrice Dupont, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: John and Robert reconcile post S1.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



"Look," John said, raising his hands, "I will admit some mistakes were made."

Robert scowled. "I say. Now, will you hold still?"

"Hurtful statements were made," John went on. "By both - _both_ parties involved."

"Does this knot look all right to you?" Robert asked.

"The important thing now is to move on," John said. "Bygones! Water under the bridge!"

"You left me!" Robert said. "For a _Frenchman_! Who was _French_! As such, I do believe that I am fully entitled to some form of recompense. In fact, you should be grateful I'm talking to you at all, rather than abandoning you the way you abandoned me."

"Yes!" John rolled his eyes. "How grateful and deeply honored I, a humble tooth puller, am to be spoken to by the great and famous surgeon Mr. Robert Lessing."

Robert stood back to admire his handiwork. "Excellent. I hear you're getting into the spirit of things already."

"Actually, I was thinking I might want some more drugs if we're really going to do this," John said.

Robert frowned. "Whatever for. It's just - " He gestured. "Over in a jiffy, and anyway, it's hardly as if you're going to be in any pain, is it? Not like I'll be cutting off your leg or something."

"Now there's an idea," John said. "Bet that would've taken that Frog down a notch or two."

"Don't be ridiculous. He would have sued."

John sighed. "Are you sure? Really, really sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Robert scoffed. "For God's sake. We're talking about a man's leg. Now, if he'd died, that would have been one thing - people do die in hospitals. It's simply the way things are. But cutting off a man's perfectly healthy leg? That goes too far. It smacks of carelessness."

"I meant about, you know. This."

"Well." Robert gave him a look. "I suppose that depends. Are you sure that you wish to repair our friendship, rather than leave it lying in ashes and ruins after your immense betrayal?"

"Ah," said John. "Yes. Indeed. Fair point."

"I'm aware."

"Not _entirely_ fair, mind, but I can see where you're coming from, so fine." John sighed. "I'm tied up, naked, completely at your mercy, in your power, or what have you."

"Yes," Robert said. "I have eyes, thank you. Now, please, can we get on with things? I'm a busy man."

"It's a little - " John closed his eyes. "Just give me a moment."

"Oh, for - "

"I've got it, I've got it. Er. Je l'ai! Je l'ai! Moi, I am Patrice Dupont, and I would tres much like, Monsieur Lessing, to show vous what a terrible wretch je suis by sucking your cock. Er. Ton coque. S'il vous plait."


End file.
